Worth the Wait
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: How Shunsui Kyoraku confessed his love to Juushiro Ukitake...intended or not.


Juushiro stretched languidly as he watched the sun slowly set over the Seireitei. A cup of slowly cooling tea was sitting next to him. The sound of cicadas reaching his ears through the open porch door as he sat up and brushed back his long white hair.

It had been an exhausting few weeks, first the Seireitei had been threatened once again by a group of rouges, Ichigo Kurosaki had barged in once again, eyes full of fire and determination as he faced down yet another threat and came out on top. Shunsui had been injured badly this time and Juushiro had spent his time worrying for his friend while doing his best to console Nanao.

Then to make things worse he had gotten one of his attacks and had been bedridden for the last three days, not even managing to visit Shunsui and inquire about his health. Juushrio let a soft sigh pass over his lips. He wrapped the blue Kimono he was wearing a little tighter around his body. The aftermaths of his attack still lingering in his bones as even that small of a movement caused his back to ache. Pains like these were normal to him by now.

On bad nights, after he had spent half an hour coughing up a lung, his back and ribcage caused him so much pain that he could hardly sleep. It hadn't been that bad this time, but the ache was still there, making him wish for a backrub more than anything else.

"Hello there, handsome." A familiar voice spoke up from his right. Juushiro turned towards the window to his right with a surprised expression on his face.

"Shunsui!" He exclaimed as he saw his friend lounging on the window still a bottle of sake dangling from his left hand and his right hand extended in a half-hearted wave.

"I'm not around for a while and already you go and get all sick on me." Shunsui told him teasingly. He climbed through the window and settled down next to Juushiro. Juushiro smiled at him softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his flamboyant friend who was currently busy filling up a cup with his favorite liquid.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Shunsui asked him, turning towards him with a raised eyebrow. Juushiro scratched his cheek a little sheepishly.

Juurshiro chuckled at little. "Probably. But it is usual for me to be bedridden, you are a completely different story." Juushiro said, giving him a stern look.

"Yes, yes." Shunsui said, chuckling as Juushiro threw him another stern look. "Thank you for taking care of my lovely Nanao-chan, my handsome friend. I take it she was very worried about little old me!" Shunsui said while laughing, but he clutched at the back of his head as he spoke, telling Juushiro exactly how much Nanao-chan had enjoyed having her Captain back at her side.

"I take it you told her that." Juushiro said dryly. Shunsui winced a little but managed to smile.

"She is so shy!" He said, puckering his lips at Juushiro.

"Of course." Juushiro said, voice clearly unconvinced but still chuckling. His amusement slowly faded away as he looked at his friend.

"…I was worried." Juushiro admitted softly after a few moments of silence. Shunsui turned towards him, eyes no longer teasing but soft and understanding. He reached out and pulled his friend in a one-armed hug.

"No need to worry about me, handsome, I'm more than fine. You know how Unohana is, she wouldn't have let me go it I wasn't." He told him, rubbing gentle circles into Juushiros back. Juushiro leaned into the touch, finally getting some relief from the pain that was still spreading over his body. Shunsui noticed how his friend pressed himself into his touch.

"In pain still?" He asked. He knew how harsh the aftermaths of his coughing fits could be, how Juushiro spent his nights lying awake in pain, how he did his best to not show it on his face when going back to work.

"Let me." Shunsui mumbled, turning Juushiro around gently to get better access to his back. He pushed Juushiros soft white locks over his shoulder, getting them out of the way before settling big warm hands on Juushiros back and rubbing gently. He avoided the ribcage area as he knew that some of them were sure to be bruised after Juushiros attack, focusing on his shoulders and lower back and soothing away the aches with talented fingers. He had done this more times than he could remember. Juushiro almost never asked for help, but the second Shunsui had noticed that a back rub seemed to relieve some of Juushiros pain he had been more than happy to provide. Anything to help lessen the burden pushed on his friend.

"Thank you." Juushiro breathed back, leaning into the big calloused hands that were massaging his shoulders.

He could feel the tension slowly flowing out of his body, the pain in his ribs coming to a dull ache as he relaxed into Shunsuis touch. It was so relaxing Juushiro didn't even notices as he slumped back against Shunsui, making it hard for him to move his hands at all, seeing as he now had Juushiro almost leaning against his chest.

Shunsui peered at Juushiros expression from behind him. He huffed a small laugh as he saw that his eyes were closed, his breath leaving his parted lips in small puffs of air. With a small shake of his head, but a smile on his face Shunsui set aside his hat and shrugged out of his beloved pink Kimono. He spread it out and wrapped it around Juushiro.

The white-haired man snuggled into the cloth as it settled atop of him, subconsciously also pressing himself further into his pillow/ mattress. Shunsui could hardly contain his chuckle as he simply pushed a few of Juushiros white strands form his face and reached for his sake cup. He was not in a hurry to get up and the warmth of Juushiros body on his lap was surprisingly comfortable. Also, this was hardly the first time one of them had used the others lap as a pillow.

They had spent such a long number of years at each other's side that it was hard to find anything they did not know about each other, to find something they had not been through together. Shunsui looked down at Juushiro his face still youthful, deceiving the age he truly was. He remembered their academy days when Juushiros white tresses had still been short, but his popularity had been just as far spread.

He remembered them sharing a room in their dormitory. Talking and laughing well into the night. Completing their homework together, eating and drinking and fighting together. He remembered the one night…the one night he had kissed Juushiro. It had been so many years ago sometimes he thought that it probably was nothing more than a far to realistic dream. They had been in their room talking in soft whispers as to not alert anybody to the fact that they were still awake. Shunsui had been going on and on about who the prettiest girl in the school was, changing his opinion again and again as he listed of the best thing about their looks.

He remembered how Juushiro had giggled at his antics, a delicate hand pressed to his mouth to muffle the sound.

Shunsui had turned towards his friend and had asked him: 'So who do you think it the prettiest in this school? Anybody special seen lately?' He had added as an afterthought, teasing smile on his face. Juushiro had blushed a little and looked to the side.

'Ehh? Really?' Shunsui had called out loudly, shocked that his friend showed any interest at all in some girl. Normally he had no interest in any girl at all.

'Who?' Shunsui had immediately asked, rattling of a list of names with wide eyes and watching Juushiros expression. He looked highly uncomfortable and wouldn't meet Shunsuis eyes.

'Come ooon. Tell me Juu-chan, pretty please?' Shunsui asked him, making his best begging face.

'What…what if it's none of the girls?' Juushiros voice had been soft, hesitant. The fear in it obvious as he spoke.

Shunsui had blinked at him in surprise.

'None of the girls?' He echoed softly.

He understood of course what that meant. His mind sprang from one male face to another. Thinking about the people Juushiro had spent time with lately. A red bringing rage settled in his chest and stomach. Clenching at his heart almost painfully. He remembered how some of the guys hugged Juushiro, how they looked at him.

His throat was burning, he imagined how Juushiro would look getting kissed by some guy with no face, how he would laugh and smile and blush and Shunsui would watch from the sidelines. Subconsciously his hands balled into fists. When he spoke again his voice was nothing but a whisper. Whoever this person was he would kill them. Juushiro was his. Juushiro could only be hugged by him. Nobody else…nobody else. His eyes widened at his own thoughts. He forced them away and swallowed hard.

'Who?' He simply asked again, smile on his face as Juushiro turned towards him in surprise. His surprise melted away and a soft smile settled on his face as he saw that Shunsui accepted him. He blushed again as the question Shunsui had posed finally settled in.

'No-nobody.' He said softly.

'Aww, come on! Tell me, tell me!' Shunsui whined catapulting himself at Juushiro.

Juushiro laughed as he caught his friend and they wrestled, rolling around the floor. Finally, Shunsui came out on top, pinning Juushiros arms down next to his head and looming over his body, knees on either side of Juushiro.

'Who?' Shunsui asked again. Their breaths were coming in short hard pants, mingling in the space between them and Juushiro stared up at him, averting his gaze just as quickly as he blushed once again. Shunsui gritted his teeth, whoever this person was Juushiro liked them. Juushiro liked them. Juushiro liked them. Juushiro didn't like Shunsui. Not like that. Before he could stop himself Shunsui leaned over and placed a kiss on Juushiros lips.

He could feel him freeze beneath him but that didn't stop Shunsui, only making him press his lips more insistently against Juushiros. Finally, he could feel him reciprocate. Lips sliding across one another and tongues meeting as their kiss grew deeper. A sound escaped Juushiros throat as he felt Shunsui softly bit his lower lip. Shunsui pulled away. They stared at one another in shock for a few seconds. Shunsui scrambled away. Hand pressed to his lips as he looked at Juushiros disheveled appearance. His hair as mused up, lips swollen, and eyes glazed over but slowly clearing up as the events caught on to him.

'S-sorry.' Shunsui mumbled, because there was nothing else he could do. Too afraid, Juushiro might hate him. Too afraid that Juushrio might judge him.

'I-It's fine. L-Let's just forget about it, alright?' Juushiro had mumbled, hand rising to touch his lips. He smiled at Juushiro before turning away and climbing into his bed.

'Goodnight.' Shunsui had mumbled as he climbed into his own bed and spent the night staring at the wall, listening to Juushiros breaths. They never spoke of it again.

Shunsui blinked away his thoughts quickly, it had been such a long time ago. He had been too naïve back then. Not knowing that the possessiveness he felt for Juushiro had nothing at all to do with friendship. No, he was more than aware that he was in love with Juushiro. But he was a coward who would never again act on these feelings, too afraid that the precious friendship they had could fall apart. He looked down at his sleeping friend and smiled softly, reaching out to push a few errand strands of hair out of his face.

"I love you." He breathed, allowing himself to speak these words only when he knew Juushiro could not actively hear them. What he wasn't expecting was for Juushiro to sit up abruptly. Gaze startled as he stared at Shunsui.

"What?" Juushiro asked. Shunsui was in absolute shock. He had been so sure Juushiro was asleep. He had heard him. He had heard the most secret thought he ever had. His heart and stomach were doing loops and he couldn't do anything but stare at Juushiro in wide eyed shock, panic settling in as his face burned with the kind of blush you would normally see on a little girl in love, but most certainly not on one Shunsui Kyoraku, as he tried his best to get his mouth to function again. His blush was only getting worse, spreading over his cheeks and ears down his neck and exposed chest.

Juushiro was still staring at him, watching his friend blush like he had never seen before. And no words where needed anymore, because he had heard and because he could see how Shunsui felt. Without further ado Juushiro leaned forward and captured Shunsuis lips in a kiss. Pouring all his repressed feelings into him through that simple connection.

Shunsui quickly caught on, pulling Juushiro forward and into his lap as their lips glided across one another. Juushiro pushed aside Shunsui clothes running his hands down his chest like he had wanted to do for many years. Shunsui was tangling one hand in Juushiros incredibly soft hair, tugging at it pleasantly while his other hand slipped to his hip and help him close. They parted and stared at one another.

"I love you too." Juushiro whispered before leaning forward for another kiss. Shunsui kissed back with everything he got.

"How long?" Shunsui asked as they broke apart again. Juushiro averted his gaze.

"Do you remember…All these years ago…when we kissed?" Juushiro asked him hesitantly.

"Yes…" Shunsui whispered back.

"It was you." Juushiro said softly, not meeting his eyes. Shunsui leaned forward and started littering Juushiros face with kisses. Mumbling words of love as he did. Juushiro leaned into his touches. Enjoying the attention. Finally, Shunsui stopped and rested his forehead against Juushiros.

"Sorry I'm late." He told him, wry smile on his face as he laced their hands together. Juushiro laughed a little.

"It was worth the wait." Juushiro mumbled as he tucked his head underneath Shunsuis chin and pressed himself closer to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** This Story is the result of a Request made by dude4anime1. :) Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Feel free to post as many requests for any sort of Pairing you want. I'll be more than happy to write a little something for you :) Especially if it is Bleach. Check out my Profile for more info ^^

Thanks for your Support and Reviews!

~ Sal


End file.
